


[みか宗]藤花心事

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Summary: 假如tragedy后mika回老家了没及时回去宗就去捞他的if世界线说是像孤儿院就直接当孤儿院处理了（。





	1. Chapter 1

如果记忆可以修改就好了。  
影片mika在庭院中扫着落叶，有一搭没一搭地想着。  
孩子们总爱缠着他讲些梦之咲里发生的事，从他离家到上台，从Valkyrie的蛰服到复出，再到终结。故事就那样一次次顺着他的话语一路往下，也同样一次次地卡在结束之后，换来影片略有些尴尬的沉默。  
要是能在那个时间将记忆切断就好了。每次回想过去的时候都只会看到地下livehouse最后的灯光，以及舞台上斋宫宗的背影，他的Valkyrie也就将永远停留在这最美好的时间，像烟花一样在瞬间消散。  
然而在这个时候影片甚是得意的选择性遗忘却失了效。  
与最后的舞台一起，在那天晚上，斋宫在餐厅里对自己说的话也完整地停留在了记忆中，一遍又一遍地重复着。  
习惯性掩藏地思考总是在回忆时被强行翻出，或许是因为那时斋宫正对他暴露着些一直深埋于心中的东西，影片也不自觉地开始放下自己的保护层，像是被赤条条地拽出自己的避难所，任人打量着自己最私密的地方。

不是单纯地为了斋宫的舞台，不是单纯地为了Valkyrie，斋宫对他来说是想要依靠的家人，也是会对他产生欲望的想要疼爱的恋人。  
然后就被斋宫毫不留情地拒绝了。  
“所以我的人生到底是什么呢……”  
回忆那场景真是让人太过受伤，影片便忍不住叹了口气，抓了扫把支着脑袋望着眼前为自己制造落叶的大树。  
幼时那次难得的崩溃之后，自己就像是为了斋宫而前进着，听从他的意见，循着他曾走过的路，在他创造的世界里寻找自己能赖以存在的地方。影片的人生早就被染上了斋宫的颜色，只有划破肌肤，剜出支撑着自己的血肉，才能将那些本不属于自己的色彩尽数剔除。  
如果斋宫不再需要自己的话，自己的人生又能剩下什么呢……

“mika哥mika哥。”  
正在影片低落到要蹲墙角的当口，那些让人不省心的小孩又冒了出来。  
“怎么了？”当然人前面子还是要做足的，影片立马摆了个标准的mika哥牌微笑。  
“有人找！”  
“啊？找我？”  
话还没问个清楚影片就被人一起给推着出了门，被撇下的扫把随着那一小团孩子发出些挣扎的呻吟，但很快就被叽叽喳喳的讨论给淹了个彻底，悲凉地躺在了落叶之中。

“你还没有回答我。”

门前看到的，却是个意外的人。  
“……什么？”影片忍不住捏了捏自己的脸，两眼直愣愣地望着突然出现在眼前的斋宫宗。  
斋宫一听便不耐烦地叉了腰：“‘如果被我忘掉也可以吗？’的回答你总是不给我，所以我自己来要答案了。”  
跟在身后的一串小孩子们这会儿才反应了过来，开始拽着影片叽叽喳喳了起来。  
“这么一说那不是mika哥组合的队长吗？”  
“是闹别扭了吗？”  
“职场危机吗？！”  
“mika哥你还好吗？”  
“不会是mika哥被讨厌了吧？！”  
“这个时候应该直接说对不起然后把人领回家吧？”  
“又不是逃回娘家的小媳妇……”

“你们！”影片终于是憋出了一声大吼，那群小孩便呼啦一下散开了去，只剩他一个人对着意外的访客。  
“你又突然消失不见了呢。”斋宫仍旧板着脸，口气却温和了不少。  
“嗯啊……之前那个……有点……”影片这会儿又捡起了刚才断在脑子里的东西，一下扭怩了不少。  
“所以回答呢？不回答就默认是让我忘掉你了。”然而斋宫却是毫不留情地掐断了他的话尾，拎着包转身就要离开，“现在去买票还能今晚赶回家。”  
“不是的！我……”  
话刚要出口却断了线。  
“你怎么？”斋宫也不含糊，跟着就逼了上来。  
影片此时不禁心乱如麻，想着若是此时求人留下，不也就是跟之前一样忍不住想要依赖斋宫了吗？然而除了追逐之外他也不知自己还有什么选项，被斋宫这么一反问自然是被噎了个正着，一句话都说不出来了。  
“你想要怎样呢？”斋宫见状也软化了下来，柔声问道。  
影片对这温和的调调自然是毫无抗性，只这一句就让那被斋宫否定的感情此时又翻了上来。他本想忍住，但还是战战兢兢地开了口：“……我不想和老师分开。”  
“明明一直觉得自己是追逐别人的人，却老是逃来逃去呢。”斋宫说着便扔了行李，将影片抱了个满怀，“抓住你了。”  
他们之间总是进行着没完没了的追逃游戏，常有各种各样的差距横在二人的中间，像是永远都不能填满的沟壑。然而就算如此，也总会有一人执着地跑向另一个人的方向，永不停息地试图靠近着。  
“老师……老师如果……”影片被这一抱却是快要哭了，“老师如果想要我的话……我就一直在这里。”  
然而斋宫却像是对他的说辞非常不满：“每次都跑去不同的地方，然后在远处对我大喊着‘我就在这里’吗？”  
“老师似乎认为是自己在追着我呢。”影片这会儿才意识到好像哪里不对。  
“哼，是呢。”斋宫忍不住咬了咬影片的耳朵，“只是试着稍稍放一放手，你就不打算回来了。”  
二人间的关系早就变了质，然而就算斋宫再怎么寻求更深刻的关系，影片却总是下意识地保持着距离，让斋宫不得不一直成为那个追逐着对方的人，试图将影片紧紧地抓在手里。

然而回答斋宫这心情的，却是影片有些困惑的反问：“……那如果我给老师的回答是‘就算老师忘记我也没关系’的话，老师会怎么办？”  
方才还包裹着他的体温便瞬间离开了，但斋宫却像是后悔作出这一决定，面上神色变了几变，但还是什么都没能说出口。  
疑惑，惊讶，不安，悲伤……这些感情混杂在一起自斋宫的眼里扑向影片，让影片几乎要被压得不能呼吸，过了许久才小声问道：“那天我在餐厅里时，是什么表情？”  
他捧住斋宫的脸，小心翼翼地问：“老师说让我杀掉老师的时候，我是什么表情呢？”  
虽然只是一句随意的假设，虽然当时言者无心，但这其中对两人缘分是否就这么断了的暗示却也已让人无法承受，为那不可能实现的假设而痛苦起来。  
“大约与我现在的模样……差不多吧。”斋宫终究还是回答了影片。  
“是吗。”  
“对不起。”  
“老师不需要说这种话啦。”  
“我还是伤害了你呢。”  
影片的声音乱了起来：“不是的，如果是老师的话……不管做什么都……”  
他们在互相伤害呢。  
影片想着。  
——真好。  
他说不出口。


	2. Chapter 2

两人也是各怀心事，刚一见面便让话题走进了死胡同。正巧这时院长见着了那难得的访客，于是便开始招呼了起来，将两人一起拽进了屋。  
虽说在梦之咲也是经历了不少，现下还是个要不要许了终身的尴尬的关系。但是两人在长辈眼中也不过是未成年的孩子，对于院长这般不爱赶时髦的，能说的也不过就是些闲话家常，如同之前在电话中一般与斋宫客套恭维了一番就把剩下的事都塞给了影片。  
“客房还是那几间，你去安排一下吧。”院长悄悄向影片使眼色。  
“我住在影片房里就行了。”斋宫却毫不犹豫地接了。  
这下场上另外两人都愣了，跟着斋宫大眼瞪小眼。  
“不行么？”那话尾倒很快掺了些暧昧的气味，一下就都冲着影片去了。  
“行，行，当然行。”影片还没来得及发散个明白就觉得八成是有什么好事，赶忙跟着点头如捣蒜。等再回过神来时，人已经被领到自个儿房间了。

“比想象中的单调嘛。”斋宫进门便四下打量了一番，“明明在家会贴些乱七八糟的海报。”  
影片在一边倒是冷汗都要下来了，心说幸好之前觉得看到斋宫便是让自己想起伤心事就把海报照片都给撤了，不然被这突然袭击，那还不得尴尬死。  
这边厢在那儿庆幸，斋宫却甚是随性，找了个角落放了包就拉了张椅子坐了下来。  
“我什么都没带。”斋宫看着影片。  
“嗯啊？？”  
“换洗的衣服，生活用品，什么都没带。”  
“最先说的竟然是这个吗……”影片扶额，“老师会出这种差错还真是让人意外。”  
斋宫却一脸无所谓：“反正钱带上了。”  
“等等这种说法是怎么回事。”  
“如果我不来的话，你是永远不会回去见我的吧。”没说两句，唠嗑的心情就没了。  
影片被这突然的问话弄得有些不知所措，绞了绞手就匆忙去替斋宫泡茶：“这、这边没有像家里那样的茶叶，老师先将就一下吧。”  
然而斋宫却仍旧自说自话：“已经好几天了呢，再不回来的话，你是想错过我的毕业live吗？”  
“毕、毕业live的话……”影片明明是一脸完了忘光了表情嘴上却强行装没事，“我是肯定要回去的。”  
“到现在你还要说谎吗？”  
听了宗这有些严厉的口气，影片却是一肚子委屈：“……明明是老师先说不要我的。”  
“呼，所以说是我急急忙忙跑出来找人，想着你可别真的在别处开开心心把我给忘了，结果反倒还被威胁了吗？”  
影片正要递茶的手停了：“威胁？什么威胁？？”  
话音未落，斋宫便突然将影片拉下，吻住了他。  
“我忘记你也没关系吗？”含糊的话语混入唇齿间，微痒的震动让影片几乎稳不住自己的手。然而斋宫的舌头却还是撬开他的口腔，加深着这个吻。  
就像满是毒性的糖果一样，甜到几乎发苦的吻挤压着影片，连手中的茶杯都无法顾及，只是下意识地拥着斋宫，投入地回吻着他。  
唇舌交缠，理智只是在瞬间就飞到了九宵云外。影片亦下意识地将斋宫的双膝顶开，单膝跪在了他的双腿间。  
“如果之后一直不能和老师说话的话，还不如让我现在就去死。”  
浓烈的吻很快就自唇角蔓延开来，颊边，眼角，眉间……每一处都印下了影片的痕迹，让斋宫忍不住发出小声的轻笑。  
“你只要按照自己的意愿行事就行。”斋宫伸手勾住影片的脖颈，“想要与我在一起，想要留在我的身边，想要让我做什么，我都会满足你。”  
“之前老师好像不是这么说的吧？”双手开始接着衬衫的扣子，探入微敞的领口细细地抚摸着斋宫的锁骨。  
斋宫却避开了他的问题，转而抓住了影片的手：“这个现在不行。”  
“嗯啊？”  
这时影片才注意到斋宫的身上多了一大块茶渍。  
“我可什么都没带呢。”斋宫目光一转，望着影片强调了一遍：“换洗的衣服，我可一件都没有呢。”

×××

“啊mika哥！”  
等影片牵着斋宫走向浴室时，几个到处流窜的孩子便围了上来。  
“就算闹分手也不可以泼别人热茶啦！”  
“爷爷会生气的……”  
“怎么办呢？”  
“怎么办呢……”  
影片忍不住心下大喊这茶泼出去根本不是因为我啊，但是毕竟方才两人在屋里做的也是那档子事，话也卡了壳，让他又羞又恼。  
“就算分手了的话，影片也不会跟你们在一起哦。”一旁的斋宫倒是跟人搭起来了。  
影片傻眼：“老师你是有多在意那个说法……”  
孩子们却很是认真，立马大惊失色地问：“你是来抢走mika哥的吗？”  
斋宫自然是一脸得意：“抢走？你们的mika哥可一直都是我的东西。”  
这话一说有两个从小要好的就哇地哭了起来，让影片又是一阵手忙脚乱，只好赶快把人赶去浴室锁了门，省得再捅点什么娄子。  
“老师不要对小孩子这样嘛……”收拾浴巾的当口，影片忍不住抱怨了一下。  
“在你不想见我的时候可是先跑到这边来了呢。”嘴上不明说嫉妒，话里却全是那个味道。  
“嗯啊……明明是老师先说不要我的……”影片扁了扁嘴，“这儿是我家嘛，也只能到这儿了。”  
斋宫这下就被他噎了个正着，干脆闭嘴赌气不再睬他。  
影片做好了准备才发现该干事儿的正主还在那儿装死，只好上前又去搂了他的胳膊开口道：“虽然老师说了我愿意怎样就怎样，但是老师之前不是那么说的啊。”  
这里头斋宫也是有不少弯弯绕绕，一下也不知该不该说，只好尴尬地放任影片伸手解他的衣扣。  
“之前明明老师给我提了很多要求，现在都作废了吗？”  
斋宫知道这会儿也不是能糊弄的东西，于是放弃了那些遮遮掩掩的反问道：“你觉得我想要的是什么？”  
“老师想要的应该是能和老师做一样的事的人吧……同伴啊，什么的……”  
“是谁都无所谓吗？”  
影片懵了：“好像不是这样……这个我不知道啦。”  
“你总是拒绝往下走一步呢，对我的话也不愿意多思考一点。”  
“嗯啊……”影片又打了蔫，“所以我还是不行吗？”  
“如果简单来说的话，比起一个凭空出现的那样的人——”斋宫有些不自然地顿了顿，“我想要的，还是你。”  
一同积累的时间，一同积累的记忆，影片早就成为了他不可替代的人，就算有了裂痕，就算影片想要逃离，斋宫也会毫不犹豫地追上去，将他抓在手里。

“这不是很奇怪吗……”影片却停了动作，“老师一直都是这样，突然就什么都不要求了……之前也是，明明以前都会严厉地指正我，却又突然在某一天变得温柔起来。”  
“是呢，之前好容易将你抓在手里了，这次却只是尝试一下，你就又溜走了。”斋宫搂住影片，“到底要怎样，你才会不逃走呢？”  
“那个呢……我是觉得……”影片有些尴尬地挠了挠头，“现在的自己，就像一个考试没及格的小孩。但是老师却在跟我说：就算没及格也没关系哦，还会给我买很多礼物，还会继续宠爱我……”  
“所以是你自己不能允许你留在我的身边？问题似乎比想的还要严重呢。”  
“嗯啊！不是啦……”影片苦恼地说道，“我只是想成为那个能考满分的，很光荣地站在老师身边的人而已……”  
“如果只是为了我的话，你现在这个分数我自己也不会有什么不满。”  
“…………”  
“影片？”沉默片刻之后，斋宫的肩头就濡湿了。  
“呜……我……会……见不到老师……”大颗大颗的泪水从影片异色的眼中溢出，他的声音也随之哽住，只能断断续续地说道，“并不是因为……老师……而是……我自己……吗……”  
那委屈的模样让斋宫也有些不好应对，忍不住撇开了视线说道：“之前我也是故意说得很过分……但是现在，你应该跟我回去了。”  
“不，不是的……”影片像是停不下来一般，抽抽噎噎地哭着，“如果说是老师把我带回去的话，就好像我错过了什么很重要的东西一样……”  
“会错过什么？”  
“就好像……这次不及格的话……以后就再也……再也考不及格了。”  
“你是对自己有要求的人呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“会对自己的状态不满，会想走到更高的地方，而我只是帮助你向前的助力而已。”斋宫有些寂寞地摸了摸影片的头，“就像我来将你带走时你会这么犹豫不决一样……等到哪一天，我无法再让你变成更好的人时，你对我的爱情会不会一同改变了？同样的，我也害怕自己对于你的感情会不会产生变化，所以我也希望你能成为可以与我在未来的到路上一起前进，能够激励对方的存在……但是就算你不想成为那样的人，我也想要将你留在身边。至少现在的我所想的，便是永远将你绑在我的身边。”  
原本只是一个影片追逐着他的游戏，但是在某一天，在斋宫开始习惯影片的存在，开始对影片产生爱情的那一刻，游戏就不再只是个游戏了。他沉迷其中，他开始无视那些默认了的规则，开始将自己的世界都重新定义，在每一条规则里都写入影片mika的名字。

“老师是在说……”影片立马哭得更凶了，“如果老师傻了，我是不是要养老师的问题吗？”  
“……喂。”斋宫现在大概是有点想打人。  
“那不是当然的吗！”影片却完全无视了斋宫的表情继续嚎淘大哭起来，“老师不管发生了什么就算傻了我也会养老师的！我只是一直在担心老师不需要这样的我来养而已啊！  
“说着我完全不合格……说着要把我从心里赶出去……可是我到现在都不知道到底要怎么做……这样的我真的能留在老师身边吗？真的有一直被老师喜欢的资格吗？”  
对自己不自信，对自己的心不自信，就算想要互相靠近，也会对着透明的阻隔焦躁不安。与人相处，与人产生联系到底是怎样的事呢？第一次想要珍视一个人，第一次想要与人建立长久的关系，到底怎么做，才是他们的正确答案呢？  
“影片……”斋宫有些迷茫地望着眼前的人，最终便只能重复着许久之前就对影片说过的话。  
“影片，我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
我爱你。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宗是个会为喜欢的人扭曲自己世界的人。从这个意义上讲他的爱情还真是可怕呢。

也不知是因这热切的话语，还是因这话语背后的不安，两人很快就在浴室中热烈地交缠起来。  
互相享用过对方的身体后，影片便继续回到帮斋宫打理的作业之中。  
“说起来，以前我在这里洗澡的时候……也会想着老师。”替斋宫吹头发时影片小声说道。  
“然后呢？如果是想着我做那种事的话就别讲了。”  
影片的脸立马“唰”地涨红了：“那个时候我才没有那种想法啦！刚才只是觉得能在自己从小长大的地方和老师做……很奇妙啦。”  
斋宫听了反而起了戏弄之心，不禁笑道：“你这一说，这次也是一个跟监护人打招呼的好机会呢。想要我去跟院长说‘请把影片交给我！’吗？”  
“嗯啊？！不要啦这种……”  
斋宫立马一脸认真：“你这么直接地拒绝我也会受伤的。”  
影片一听赶忙解释：“不是的，能和老师在一起我也很开心啦，但是毕竟是偶像，加上这只是我自己的事情……”  
“院长会泄露出去吗？”  
“嗯啊！当然不会！”  
“那有什么问题？”  
“…………如果老师后悔了的话，不是会很尴尬吗？”  
两人绕了几个圈子又回去了老路，斋宫也明白继续下去也是没用，于是便扯开了话头：“像这样被你照顾也是很难得了。”  
影片虽然意识到这话题未免有些突兀，但还是红着脸接了下去：“老师也要休息一下嘛。”  
“比起一年多以前，你的行事风格有了很多变化呢。”  
影片挠了挠头：“是吗？我自己倒是没感觉呢……最近反而有人说我做事越来越像老师了。真是的，这怎么可能嘛。”  
斋宫却掩口而笑：“哦是吗？难道是你在无意识地偷学我吗？”  
“嗯啊！老师这个时候不要笑啦……”影片帮斋宫顺着他柔软的短发，“怎么说呢，在这里就觉得我不是被老师照顾的那个‘人偶’了，更像是被人喊‘mika哥’时的感觉……要懂事，还要照顾别人。”  
“你与我不一样呢，不像我从小在幸福的家庭长大，衣食无忧，被人宠爱。”  
“可是就算不用担心那些，老师也会有不同的烦恼啊。”影片搂住斋宫的脖子，“但是老师很厉害呢，一直都是一个人面对那些，解决那些问题，我也想变成老师那样。”  
“对我来说，你才是那个帮人解决问题的人。在那个时候……只有你留在了我的身边。”  
影片虽然总是不愿说出心事，但他仍旧会理解自己，能够感受到自己内心的感情。就算有异常的部分，也会全部接受，揣测自己内心的想法。  
“那也许我是向老师学习着‘对的东西’吧。因为我觉得老师的做法都是正确的，所以才会模仿，向老师靠的更近一些。”影片说着说着却又开始垂头丧气起来，“不过这样对于老师来说也许就不能称为‘人类’吧，只是人偶而已。”  
斋宫这便意识到影片对这问题还是有些心结，便回头捉了他的手说道：“先回去吧。”

斋宫的衣服拿去洗时自然就没有了合身的衣物，回去时也只能靠浴巾蔽体。回到房中后，影片便甚是苦恼地翻箱倒柜，斋宫却在一边挑挑捡捡，最后索性往他的床上一躺，扯了被子遮了身体说：“反正衣服干了就回去了，顶多一个晚上的事，无所谓吧。”  
影片却是看着他露出的那带着情欲痕迹的小半截身子心猿意马。但还是熬不住斋宫又来拽他，只好也到床边坐下。  
“你喜欢我吧。”斋宫开门见山就是这一句。  
光看这话的确是让人觉得挺尴尬的，但是毕竟斋宫也是持续吹了几个月的风说“你喜欢我我也喜欢你所以我对你好是天经地义你懂吗”的人，此时冒出这一句来影片也是没办法，点点头答：“喜欢的，喜欢的，之前说了好几次了。”  
“那你是把我当作什么喜欢的？”  
“老师就是老师嘛！超级帅，也很聪明，作品也很厉害～”  
“好了好了。”斋宫赶忙打住他，“那如果我做了和你观念冲突的事呢？”  
“这种事不会发生的啦。”影片笑得很是灿烂，“老师做的就是对的嘛。”  
这会儿倒是斋宫开始迷茫起来：“说来这个我以前也很想问了，我就没做过让你觉得不能接受的事吗？”  
影片抬头望天想了想：“没有。”  
“明明一直心里在吐槽我。”  
“嗯啊？？比如？？”  
这一问斋宫也有些不太好回答，支支唔唔好半晌才说：“之前让你买面包和体育祭拉你参赛的时候你心里肯定在埋怨我吧。”  
“诶老师是这么想的吗？”  
“怎么啦不可以吗！”  
“但是还是义无反顾地让我做了呢。”  
“…………”斋宫面上已经挂不住了。  
“嗯啊……那些不都是怎样都无所谓的事情啦，不会说有什么觉得冲突的地方。”影片想了想说道，“比如说今晚吃什么，在还没有想法的时候，老师说‘吃这个，吃那个吧。’，我就照着做了而已。”  
“那如果我变成会和你有冲突的人呢？”斋宫似乎觉得这说法不太确切，跟着又加了一句，“比如变成仁兔那样的人。”  
“老师到底对成鸣哥是什么定位……”  
“这种细节无所谓啦，你会在我耳边一脸委屈地说不好的只有他而已啦。”  
“嗯啊！那我肯定要把让老师变成那个样子的东西弄死。”  
“……你真的是真心把我当做什么都对的人喜欢吗？”  
“因为让老师难过，甚至都变得不再是自己了的东西肯定是老师讨厌的啊。”  
“但是如果是我自己自愿的呢。”  
“…………”影片好像没想过这个问题。  
“影片？”  
“……不要嘛。”结果还没几秒影片就放弃了，拖鞋一踢身子一扭就扑到了斋宫身上，“我不想去想这种问题啦！”

斋宫被人这么撒娇还是挺没耐受力的，人一扑上来就下意识地开始摸头顺毛，只好又把话塞回肚子里绕了几绕再开口：“你看向的到底是什么呢？你会想去梦之咲，想做偶像，到底是因为什么？”  
“老师是觉得我对这个问题的回答让人不满意吗？”影片窝在斋宫的肩头闷闷地问。  
斋宫也是爽快地承认了：“之前的答案是让我不太满意。”  
“所以如果我看向的只是老师，只是想着喜欢老师所以去梦之咲，所以去做偶像，这都不可以吗？”  
“如果你想要这样当然没关系。”斋宫柔声说道，“我说过我不能失去你了吧。如果你想要让我变成你的目标，变成你存在的意义，变成你心里永远完美的那个人，我都会继续努力成为那样的人，为了你。”  
“老师不还是把这个说成了很不好的事情了……”  
“因为我觉得你不是这样想的。”宗轻笑，“不，或许也只是‘我希望你不是这样想的’。你的眼里一直有别的东西，你从来都不是只看向我的。”  
影片对斋宫来说是很重要的人，他在想什么，他想要的什么，这些都是斋宫常常仔细揣摩的。对于斋宫来说，会回报影片同样的爱情，也是因为影片的本质就已能够吸引他。  
“老师总是比我自己还了解自己呢。”影片扁了扁嘴。  
“你在害怕什么呢？我能够看到你想要的东西，我能够感觉到你其实有自己的想法。如果实现你的梦想需要帮助，我也会尽我的全力给你提供助力。”  
“老师并不需要为我上心到这个程度啊，我只要能够呆在老师身边就可以了。”影片又忍不住蹭了蹭斋宫，“如果老师能一直不丢掉我，我就非常非常开心了。”  
看到撒娇的影片，斋宫也继续像之前一样温柔地回抱着他：“先前那种激进的做法似乎伤害到你了呢。或许换一种方式才能让你明白我的想法。”  
“影片，我追求的……只有艺术。你所追求的，应该是对等的东西。如果是你的话，就算跳出艺术的范畴也没有关系，但是我希望你能拥有我不能干涉的自我。”  
“我想要追求老师的一切也不可以吗？”  
“你只是在用爱情来掩饰自己的真心而已……虽然这份爱情让我非常高兴。影片，你是上天给我的最珍贵的礼物。”  
或许是已经回了老家，处在这样破罐子破摔的状态，影片说出的话也变得直白起来：“老师还是在委婉地表达对我的不满呢。”  
“如果我只是为了自己的话，让你完全成为我的东西就可以了，但是那样会让我良心不安。正因为是我珍视的人，所以我希望你感到幸福，而不是给我带来幸福。”  
“我到底应该怎么办？”  
“试着想一想没有我的生活，你想要表达的，你想要追求的是什么？告别live之后我想让你这样思考，但是或许是过分强硬了吧……让我自己也因此受到了伤害。”  
影片沉默了片刻后说道：“其实我看到老师那样的表情时……我有点开心。”他起身捂住自己的脸，小声说道，“明明想到老师被伤害的话我就难过得像要死掉一样，但是看到老师会因为我的任性难过，我却想着‘啊，原来老师也这么想的吗？’。”  
“所以我想要换一个说法。”斋宫拉下了他的手，捧着他的脸说道，“因为不管怎样我都会将你当作我一生的伴侣，重要的家人，所以你觉得自己拥有的那些黑暗的东西，我都会让它们无法再阻止你的脚步。”  
“什么……”  
“我曾经只是一个蹲在墙角的爱哭鬼，虽然那时痛苦，但是现在对我来说痛苦只是‘一件事’，是能够成为我的动力的事件。我想起它时比起过去的痛苦，更多地会想到我现在拥有的充实的生活以及艺术是怎样给我带来充实的生活的。”  
斋宫抵着影片的额头，柔声继续道：“你的过去还让你觉得自己欠缺了什么，还让你害怕自己无法确定的未来，还让你觉得迷茫，所以你才会认为自己并不会像别人说的那样轻轻松松地就能追求自己想要的东西。可是我也想要陪在你的身边，让你能够在想起那些出身，那些过去的时候更多地会想到我是你的家人，我会一直陪伴着你，以及……你在追求的东西早已给你带来了更多的快乐，远远多于过去带来的痛苦。”  
影片的泪水又涌了出来：“老师……我……”  
“不要哭，影片。”斋宫轻轻拍了拍他的背，“你是被爱着的人。”  
他们都曾有过伤口，都在努力地治愈着那些给他们带来疼痛的伤口。虽然是为了幸福而走在一起，但这一切也是由过去的伤痛开始的。  
“……如果说被爱着的话，就会感到幸福。”影片终于说出了自己只是隐约感觉到的，一直藏在心底的东西，“看到人喜欢自己制作的东西，看到他们会因为我而产生笑容，我就会幸福。”  
“你的确有这方面的才能呢。Vlakyrie能够被孩子们喜爱，也是因为你参与其中，作出了努力。”  
“可是这真的是老师需要的东西吗？没有明确的内容，没有那些别人不能干涉的部分，只是想要认可，想要让别人喜欢……”  
“你在说什么呀。”斋宫不禁笑了，“能够不作妥协，创作出自己追求的东西，但是也能得到大众的肯定，这不是最困难的几件事之一吗？”  
“我觉得老师追求的东西比较帅哦……成为人类进步的台阶之一什么的。”影片学起了斋宫的口气，“那些俗物不配看我的作品！”  
“哼！”斋宫敲了敲他的脑袋，“只是稍微夸两句就开始蹬鼻子上脸了吗？你离艺术家的等级还远呢！”  
影片便抬眼可怜巴巴地看着斋宫：“虽然老师说不管怎样都会陪着我，但是我还是希望能成为老师最想要的那种人。”  
“就算之后的路再长，我也会陪伴着你，一起探索前进的道路的。”

“我们的未来是连结在一起的。”  
斋宫说道。  
今生今世，都连结在一起。

END


	4. 番外1

差不多要到了饭点，值日的孩子便去一同准备起来。影片虽然离家许久，但是这些打杂帮忙的事儿倒是一回来就跟着干了起来，自然也收拾了准备去饭堂。斋宫这会儿却是懒了，在被窝里蜷成一团只露着眼睛装死。  
“老师如果这样的话就赶不上吃饭了哦。”影片提着自己麻袋一样的大T恤和大裤衩站在床边看着斋宫。  
“少吃一两顿又不会死。”这会儿眼睛都给蒙起来了，只剩一截浅粉色的短发。  
“老师就是一直不好好吃饭才会总是体力不支的嘛。”影片低头搡了搡床上那个斋宫卷。  
“又不是走路回家，存那么多体力干什么？打熊吗？”  
影片想想先前在浴室两人也是好好亲昵了一番，自己强拉着人出去也是不太好，于是换了个温和的语气说道：“那我替老师带一份回来？”  
“我要牛角面包。”斋宫闷闷地下单。  
“才没有那种东西啊！”

虽然话是那么说，但是影片毕竟是习惯了给斋宫跑腿的，出了门便去附近的西点店顺了俩面包，跟着一份饭食一起给端回了房间。虽然路上被小屁孩们嘲讽了几句“风水轮流转，mika哥也要给人当小弟喽！”但是心里头有个挂念了也就没去跟人较劲。  
一开门，先前在床上的那个卷儿倒是竖在桌边翻着什么。  
“我的T恤裤衩还不如被子吗？”影片扁嘴。  
“看来没有全裸地站着很让你失望呢？”斋宫说着给他让了点地儿。  
“才不会失望，老师那样会感冒的。”影片放下饭菜，偏头看了看斋宫手中的东西，“还好老师翻的只是相册，不是日记什么的。”  
“有日记？在哪儿？”  
“这是个人隐私了啦！！”  
斋宫逗他也逗够了，看那参盘里还有俩突兀的面包，不禁笑了笑，出其不意地亲了影片脸颊：“真是麻烦你了。”  
影片立马红了脸，僵着不动也不说话。  
斋宫看了就示意了下自己抓着被子的双手暗示道：“我现在手头不方便。”  
“明、明明刚才还在翻相册的吧？！”  
斋宫提了提抓着被子的手说：“松了就下面就散了。”  
影片磕巴：“又、又不是没被我看过……”  
“哦，所以呢？”  
影片被这么一问便撕下一块面包放进嘴里，吻上了斋宫。才分开不久的唇瓣很快就像是被吸在了一起。原本叼着的面包也被影片的舌尖推入斋宫的口中。  
“如果老师继续这样的话……我就这么喂老师了。”  
斋宫虽然没两下就被弄得气息不稳，但还是掀了被子拿了碗筷：“那得喂到什么时候。”

这饭真是吃得影片心猿意马，不一会儿就把人给赶回了床上坐着，喂起了饭来。先前斋宫也不是没有被影片喂过饭，但那时心里头一般都在想些别的事情，如现在这般放空了也是头一遭。  
“以前会在自己房间里吃饭吗？”看影片那熟练的样子斋宫也是有些不好意思，只好岔开了话题。  
“唔……准备考试的时候偶尔会边吃饭便做题吧？”影片又盛了勺饭菜送到了嘴边，“吃饭的时候不要说话哦。”  
斋宫被噎了回去，只好乖乖地闭了嘴，光是盯着影片看。  
影片被这黏腻的视线弄得有些不好意思，于是便接着开口打破沉默：“即使回到家也自己一个人吃饭的话，总会有种被丢下的感觉，所以如果别的孩子没出现在食堂的话，我也会给他送去陪着他，让他不要落了单。”  
在自己从小长大的房间里，在斋宫的面前提起过去的事，就像是要分享自己的人生一般，把自己的一切都展现在他的面前。  
“但是现在明明是习惯了的老家，明明是和大家在一起才不会寂寞的地方……但刚才离开了老师去吃饭，却有种自己被丢下了的感觉。”  
影片异色的眸子迫切地望着斋宫：“我已经变了，已经变成没有老师的体温就活不下去的人了。就连这里也被染上了老师的味道，就连这里也要被涂抹上老师的存在才可以让我继续活下去。”  
斋宫这便像是要回应他一般挑起了他的下巴：“不安吗？每一寸领土都被我侵蚀殆尽，会不安？”  
话音未落，斋宫就被影片扑倒在了床上。  
“嗯，很不安。”影片小心翼翼地抚摸着斋宫的身体，“老师会完全属于我吗？毫无保留地，所有的一切都属于我吗？不止是现在与未来，所有的过去，也……”  
斋宫听了不禁笑着抚上影片的脸颊：“在意我的过去？”  
“嗯啊……也不是啦……”影片却尴尬了起来，“不要说得我很小心眼一样嘛，只是好奇而已。”  
“过去的记录都被我烧毁了呢，毕竟是曾让人感到羞耻的时光。”斋宫苦笑，“现在它已经被割裂开来，不属于任何人，只是一段遥远的回忆而已。但是如果你想要一同拥有过去的那个我的话，我也会毫无保留地将它们呈现在你的面前。”

狭窄窘迫的小床让两人重合着身体，先前在浴室中未尽的欲望便又一次燃起。  
斋宫打开双腿迎接着影片的插入，今日接连体验毫无阻隔的性事，让他只是被插入就兴奋地蜷起了脚尖，感受着伞部摩擦过敏感点带来的快感。  
“老师今天真的好敏感……”影片喘着粗气看着身下淫糜的景象，捏起斋宫开始溢出清液的阳物说道，“只弄后面就变成这样了。”  
“是因为今天……直接做了……”  
影片被斋宫的模样弄得心痒痒，不禁得寸进尺地问：“那以后也不戴套？”  
斋宫便只沉默地红了脸，也不知是同意还是反对了。  
第二次的性交还算有些分寸，因为这会儿没有什么处理的东西，便在快要高潮时退出了斋宫的身体。然而虽说心里是想就此结束，但狭窄的床却并不能给他们好好休息的空间，只得继续挤作一处，隔着T恤贴着对方温热的肌肤。  
“影片。”斋宫过了半晌总算是自戛然而止的高潮中缓了过来，换了个姿势给影片让了点地儿。  
“嗯啊？老师觉得不舒服吗？”  
斋宫被问了又不知如何开口，只犹豫地伸了手去搔影片的下巴。  
“嗯啊！我又不是猫啦！”影片去抓斋宫的手，往下一摆却摸了一手腻滑的肌肤。  
“把衣服脱了。”斋宫似乎也没了顾忌，接着就去勾影片T恤的下摆。  
“等、等等……”影片虽然嘴上拒绝，然而手却已经把人搂在怀里，开始摸了起来。  
“再做一次吧。”斋宫这便笑着在他耳边说道。

  
已经是第几次高潮了？  
斋宫恍惚地想着。  
无止境一般的快感让意识都已有些模糊，前后都被进攻着，腹部也被已糊满自己射出的精液。虽然想要开口停止这像没有尽头的性交，但斋宫此时却只能大口喘着气，茫然地等待着影片下一轮的抽插。  
先前浴室中留下的凌乱痕迹都已被洗去，只剩身体上的点点吻痕。而现在再度交合，每一次亲吻，每一次高潮都会留在身体上，代表着一次对对方身体的占有。  
后穴中的硬物很快便又开始了抽插，兴奋与满足从脚尖灌到了头顶，模糊中自己的精液也沾上了影片与自己相贴的腹部，像是粘合剂一般将他们紧紧绑在一起。  
“老师……啊……舒、舒服……嗯……吗……？”影片像是没有尽头一般抽插着，酥麻感随着动作不停扩散，一次次地将斋宫拽入空白的高潮，颤抖着溢出更多的精液，随后被影片的身体涂抹在胸腹间，留下黏腻的触感。  
“影片……影片……”他带着泣音喊出影片的名字，收缩着后穴吞入阳物。  
腿根已经没有了知觉，好像从生来就是这般大开的模样，等待别人的插入。后穴也被肏干到肿胀，只有挤压体内敏感点的时候才会感受到一波一波的快感，激出断断续续的呻吟。  
真是符合当下的放纵的交合。  
抽查间之前被射入的精液也被带出，少许也顺着斋宫的臀部滑下，沾在床单上。影片似乎也很快发现了这些细小的污渍，犹豫地停下了动作，慌张地看着斋宫。  
“很不安吗？”意识开始远去，“你最后能逃去的地方……也被标上了我的印记……”  
斋宫的气味，斋宫的存在，在这里他们互相占有，刻下关联着对方的记忆。  
影片要去抓毛巾的手这会儿也停了下来，有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“我能去的，也只有老师的身边啊。”  
斋宫听了便扯了扯嘴角，晕了过去。

×××

“现在回去真的没关系吗？”影片皱眉问道。  
斋宫看都不看他一眼，提了箱子说道：“我要回去准备毕业live了，另外还要去看一下爷爷。”  
“呃，可是老师的身体……”  
“身体怎么？”  
影片想想还是哪壶不开提哪壶，跟着也把最后的东西塞进箱子上前道：“那到车上再好好休息一下吧。”  
过了一会儿又问了句：“老师的爷爷还好吗？”  
斋宫望天：“走之前看了一眼感觉好像好了点。”  
“呜哇，怎么有种耽误了老师的感觉……”  
斋宫接着便摸了摸影片的头：“所以你也要一起去看他。”  
“嗯啊……我会好好道歉的。”  
“道歉？道什么歉？”  
“‘真是对不起，把您的孙子抢走了’，这样的？”  
斋宫想了想，随即偏了头偷笑了起来。

“院长。”  
接着他向来者打了个招呼。  
“真是对不起，我要先把影片抢走了！”

END


End file.
